1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is an improved trash container having a plastic trash bag liner with an improved means for supporting and removing the plastic trash bag liner. The trash container is typically used in public areas such as parks and fast-food restaurants.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Trash containers are well known in the prior art and have a number of names such as trash cans, garbage cans, rubbage bins, and refuse containers.
Traditionally, trash containers are rectangular in shape, having an opening at their top to receive trash. A plastic trash bag liner is typically inserted within the trash container and supported within the trash container. Trash is deposited into the plastic trash bag liner and, once full, the bag must be lifted out of the trash container and replaced with a new plastic trash bag liner. The words "bag," "bag liner" and "plastic trash bag" are interchangeable as used herein.
Bray, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,921, issued on Jan. 17, 1995, discloses Refuse Containers. The Bray trash container has a front panel that opens forward and downwardly on a hinge at the bottom of the container. At the top of the front panel, a supporting frame holds a trash bag liner. To use the Bray trash container, the front panel is opened, a trash bag is loaded onto a supporting frame, the front panel is closed, and trash is loaded from the top. Once full, the front panel is leaned forward. Then, the trash bag is removed by lifting it up and through the supporting frame. The Bray trash container requires that the trash bag must be lifted out of the trash container. A full trash bag can weigh a significant amount and would be difficult to lift. This weight may cause the trash bag to tear under its own weight when lifted. In addition, a lifter may injure themselves while lifting the full trash bag.
Gladwin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,211, issued Apr. 10, 1973, discloses a trash compactor having a trash bag on a movable dolly, supported by a U-shaped bag support frame. However, to remove the trash bag liner, it is necessary to first unlatch a front door, remove the dolly from the trash compactor/container and then tilt the support frame on the movable dolly rearward back towards the trash compactor. It is thus not possible to remove the trash bag liner without first moving the dolly supporting the trash bag liner. Further, a complex tilting and latching system is used.